An Angel With A Gun
by ReNeVIerE07
Summary: 'He had one cause. he wanted to change how 'Justice' runs the earth. then she shows up. she was different. she was someone he had decided worth it. just to keep her safe, he is willing to pull the trigger for another cause.' Hopefully the summary matches the story...this was made out of pure instinct. Hope you Like it!


I stare at him.

I stare at his majestic structure as he held the trigger between his slender fingers.

I stare at the man who had been begging for his life to be spared.

I stare at his eyes, pure amber, pure malice, yet shady.

I look around the room. The dark enclosed room where pure white had tainted black with red.

It's had always been the same scenario. Ever since he had put forth his hand in front of me; giving me no other choice than to cling to it for dear life…and love.

He had taken me away, away from the safety of what was known by the world as 'Justice'. He had been showing me just how broken the mask 'Justice' had been putting on. And how he has managed to put up the same mask, just to show the common how disgraceful the world had become.

However, it wasn't as easy as it seems. Closed minds and manipulators had shut the common from ever thinking through of the possibility. The common had believed that 'Justice' is as perfect as pure diamonds, and that won't ever change.

He wanted me out of the shadows. Out of the shadows 'Justice' wrapped around everyone. And that's why he's now risking everything.

He said I was different, I wasn't like the rest. He said he had seen through me, and knew I was far better off with him.

I stare at his perfect smile, his soft lips that hid his pristine teeth. He had the image of an angel. How ironic it is though, that this angel has been doing a work that devils were entrusted with.

I had first given an impression that he was a monster; Hiding in white. But after everything he had showed me. I'm beginning to wonder who the monster is. Then his amber orbs glanced into my plain eyes.

I won't deny how my heart would take flights when he looks at me. He had shown me a different world. Showed me both wonders and horrors, he had proven himself to be more than what meets the eye. Also, he had showed himself as a complete gentleman. He gained my trust and my love. He has proven his worth and his determination to keep me safe. Going to bounds with 'Justice' and now carrying on playing our game of hide, seek, and kill.

He held the trigger tighter, and the man only gulped. His Adams apple was moving heavily on his throat. With the last hope of survival, he took out a dagger from one of his dead comrade's vest. But instead of plunging it at his attacker, he let it swiftly flying into me direction. It was his mission after all.

'Justice' thinks that I knew too much, for my own good. And being with this angel had just given me the death toll.

The angel…MY angel didn't really react, as the blade as heading straight to my skull.

Without so much as a reaction, I let out my own gun from my skirt's pocket. With one bullet, the knife went flying into a different direction, landing unto the already non-beating heart of another fallen soldier.

The attacker just gulped in hopelessness. He was going to die and couldn't even fulfill the mission entrusted to him and to his other comrades.

His attention turns back to my angel who held one finer using his free hand, and began moving it side to side, as he shook his head.

With another smile, he motioned a goodbye with his hand and pulled the trigger.

One last blast and one last splutter of blood on his cheek. They were all dead.

Imagine the vision of a pure white angel, with a small amount of blood spluttered on his porcelain cheeks. Smiling, as he towered over bodies of dead soldiers whom was given a mission to kill someone he had been protecting.

With a wipe of his cheek, he then turned to me. I felt so contrast to him as he was pure white while I wore the full darkness of the night.

As he neared me, I touched his cheek, with smudges stain blood. He smiled at me.

I looked at his amber eyes again. The haze was gone, only pure bright amber to which I loved focused on me. I managed a small smile, as I used my black sleeves to wipe the last strand of stain away.

He leaned to my touch, eyes never leaving mine. After I was done, he placed my right hand on his chest. He knew the look I was unconsciously putting up in front of him. I had always wondered if he could read through thoughts, and through many observations, I highly doubt he can't.

He knows I had declined in any of his killing sprees, yet with the given circumstances, the killings were necessary. Not for him, but for me, for my safety.

My hand, feeling the beat of his heart knew what he wanted to say.

'_I give you this… I don't care if God exist… I will throw my faith, just to keep you safe. You're all I'm fighting for…' _

He may not be able to change how others may think, but as long as I still believed in him, he knew nothing was impossible. And together we will find away, to throw whatever 'Justice' had for us.

With a smile, I place his hand on my heart. With that, I earned a kiss to the forehead.

The once dark room was now gaining light from the steel door that's opening. Behind were more soldiers to kill.

With gun in hand, he moved forward, motioning e to follow closely behind him.

I stare as the light seemingly engulfed him.

Pure light and white.

He was an Angel.

An Angel with a gun.

* * *

Ok, was looking at a couple of THE CAB songs and had this ridiculous idea from their song 'An Angel with a Shotgun'. Please read and review!


End file.
